


Your Best Worst Idea Was Me

by dreamyafterdark



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Kitchen (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Flirting, Boys Kissing, Destroying Evidence, Dom/sub, Ex Sex, Getting Back Together, Grinding, Humiliation, Kylux - Freeform, Loneliness, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of Dismemberment, Mentions of dumping corpses, Road Trips, Too drunk to remember, Verbal Sex, Zimmaley, kylux adjacent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 03:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyafterdark/pseuds/dreamyafterdark
Summary: Flip finds himself in need of help "cleaning up" a bit of a mess... three corpses worth of mess, to be exact, and he can only really think of one person for the job. Unfortunately, that person is his ex. Gabe, on the other hand, is quite happy to lend a hand and extend a favour to Flip, which he can then call back in at a later date...





	Your Best Worst Idea Was Me

**Author's Note:**

> This evolved from an Instagram story with music (Girl in Red - Bad Idea), into a small Twitter fic sketch, and finally into this fic (written to Bad Idea, and then Later to Joji - Slow Dancing in the Dark, and Joji - Test Drive) . Sorry about typos and errors, I've had little sleep, and the fic wouldn't let me get to bed before I finished it...

It had been a normal night, Flip having a few drinks, nothing out of the ordinary.

_How did he get here?_

A few drinks, with a few of the guys and Ron’s younger brother. Theo. Visiting town for a week.

_How did this happen?_

It had been a normal, calm fucking night, until Flip stepped outside and saw a group of assholes try to attack Theo. He got them dispersed all right. He was going to offer Theo a ride, but one of the guys lived real close to Ron, so he took him instead. And Flip went home.

_Fuck fuck fuck…_

Flip held his head in his hands and shook it, groaning.

Good thing they hadn’t followed Theo.

Bad thing they had followed Flip.

Good thing Flip was an excellent shot.

Bad thing he now had three bodies, and no witnesses.

Sure, Flip was a cop. But it was a tough story to sell. One of them turned out to be elderly for fuck’s sake… It was grandfather, father and son - three generations of local assholes. This wasn’t good…

But that wasn’t… that was a bad thing, but that wasn’t *the* thing… *the* thing was who he had called. The only one he *could* call… the only one who Flip thought would possibly be able to help, and damn it, Gabe came through and was on his way.  
Flip groaned. He and Gabe had… history. He didn’t want this. But…  
He had no choice.

“You already took their license plates.”, the irritatingly healthy-looking redhead commented.

“Hello Gabriel… No, they came here like this. Guess they didn’t want to be recognised as cop-killers.”

“Huh…”, Gabe nodded, and brushed his shoes off on Flip’s doormat. “Lucky…”

They carried the bodies into Flip’s bathroom, then Gabe sent Flip to clean up the floor, while he started to saw up the first one. On his knees, Flip scrubbed the floorboards, thankful that everything had taken place in his hall and kitchen. No carpets to fuss over. Much easier.

When did he last do anything like this? How about never. Cops didn’t clean up crime scenes, they shouted at people who prematurely tried to do so. Once they were done, someone else did the work. No, Flip’s memory drew a blank, and instead offered up the best similarity it could find: the morning after heavy parties… Flip wasn’t sure if it was the sawing sounds coming through the door, or the memory of cleaning day old fluids off of the floor in his parents’ house, so they wouldn’t find out, but suddenly he got a wave of something he didn’t often feel. A mix of fear and revulsion.

“Bring me some bin bags, would you, doll?”

Fuck. He didn’t even look up, didn’t see Flip wiping sweat from his face, just sat there cool, and calm, and collected…

“Bin bags?”, Gabe asked softly, when he finally did turn his head and looked up, but – how? How did he look so angelic and innocent, when he had blood running all down him, and…-

“Are you alright there?”

Flip bit slowly bit his bottom lip, his skin glistening under the lights, breath afflicted... Gabe’s smile was pure sin… so innocent… And he remembered it. He remembered it like it was a part of him that had be severed. Tasted it on his tongue. He could almost taste Gabe on his tongue… Flip swallowed hard, frowned, and went to get the bags, before the other man would notice his jeans tenting.

Gabe did notice.

Four bags. Three to dump and one to burn. The burn bag were clothes. The dump bags were not one per body. Fucking could have been, but Gabe had decided to sort the remains into piles of similar shapes and sizes... Flip muttered expletives under his breath, as they loaded the bags back into the unmarked car, then watched as Gabe got in, and started it with the keys he’d taken from one of their jacket pockets.

Flip hesitated.

“Coming?”

“I…”

“You don’t have to. I can take her across stateliness, safely decommission her. Dump the bags alone, too. It’ll just take me way longer, and it’ll be way more boring…”

Damn, his voice… sounded so good. Flip felt more and more like a moth, not drawn to a flame, but locked inside a lamp. Not a question of if he’d get burned… only when. “I should…”, he started, unsure of himself.

“Come on. Tomorrow’s Saturday…”, Gabe all but purred.

Flip went back inside to make sure everything was cleaned off – it was. No traces of anything – none. Even footsteps on his porch – everything disappeared. He sighed, and ran a hand through his raven-coloured hair, before grabbing his coat, and some supplies. He could be out for the weekend. Nothing suspicious in that…

At first, they drove in silence.

“You’ve got a plan how to get back?”

“Of course.”

“Care to share?”

“Well,” Gabe smiled looking straight ahead at the road. “My contact has a ranch in New Mexico. Owes me a favour. His cousin does car repairs and such. He’s always got space for new arrivals, and always some spares. We dump the bodies on the way, make a nice bonfire somewhere, and then drop the car off with our friend. He’ll give us a ride to take back home.”

“And when are you bringing that one back?”

“I said he owes me a favour…”

Flip took a slow breath. Did he now owe a favour to Gabe, too? Most definitely…

“It’ll be a really nice ride.”, Gabe said lightly. “If you want, I’ll let you choose.”

Suddenly Flip remembered. “The licenses plates-“

“Relax. I already fixed up new ones. We’re fine. The night is still long, and this is a very inconspicuous car. And you live in the absolute sticks. No one is going to recognise us, and no one needs to stop us.”

“It’s almost as if you’d done this kind of thing before…”

“Driving around with you? No, we never did so much of that, did we…”

Gabe’s hand appeared on Flip’s leg. Moved down from his knee, to his inner thigh, brushed across his fast growing cock… and left as easily as it had arrived. Flip swallowed hard, frowned. “I…-”

“Go on then… nice and slow…”, Gabe said softly. Melodiously.

Fuck.

_How did this happen…_

Gabe’s eyes were on the road. But he was watching Flip from the corner of his eyes, and he was very attentive… “Now, now, you’re not allowed to speed up…”

“This is fucked up…”, Flip groaned through his teeth. One large hand massaging his large, leaking cock, in the driver’s seat, of the men he killed, with his ex driving, who was helping him discard the remains…

“That’s right… good boy…”

_How did he get here…_

Gabe allowed him a tissue to come inside at least, so Flip didn’t have to clean the dashboard of this damn car… and it felt good, it was so bad that it felt so good. Flip’s vision went white for a moment, before he moaned out his climax, but as he fell back into the seat, his eyes had gotten damp.  
It hurt. Something hurt real bad, deep down inside him. Something small, and cold, and lonely…

_Fuck fuck fuck…_

Sleep now, Gabe had said when he looked over and saw Flip’s cheeks were wet. He had run one hand down his cheek, tenderly. Flip had packed himself away, and pulled up his jacket, closed his dampened eyes and tried to drift off.

Turned out, it wasn’t hard. The road was easy, little traffic, it was dark, and Gabe was a very good driver. Falling asleep, Flip felt… safe. No, don’t logically deconstruct that thought. Just accept. Just accept it. Safe. That’s right…

There was moment during Flip’s sleep, where he was half awake… but everything was strange and dreamy… The sky… so dark purple… Gabe had driven them off road, and stopped next to a body of water… He said it was very deep… suddenly Flip was dropping something into the water. Something heavy. And another. And another… and then he was back in his seat, and Gabe was driving, and Flip only needed to close his eyes and he was gone again…

When he properly woke up, the sun was already high up, and they were… 

“Welcome to New Mexico!”

Gabe’s friend, Al, was grinning at Flip, patted his shoulder, while his young son came out with cups of strong coffee and filled breakfast rolls. Al’s cousin was on his way, and Flip stood and watched horses grazing while Al and Gabe talked.

“You ride?”, the kid asked.

“A little bit.”, Flip replied. “Not for a long time.”

“Come out with me. Uncle Pete isn’t going to be here with your car for another hour or so.”

Flip turned to the kid. He couldn’t be more than 10, 12 at most. “What do you know about the cars?”, he asked.

“I know Uncle Pete had a joke deal with Uncle Gabe. If Uncle Gabe brought him the worst pile of junk he’d ever seen, he’d trade him his best car. I don’t know why he’d do that, and I don’t know what he’ll do now, because that’s no pile of junk. It’s an alright car.”

“Nah. It’s really bad. He’ll have to strip it for parts…”, Flip answered.

“I see…”, the kid replied, before leading Flip to the stables to saddle up two horses. “My name is Nick, by the way. Nice to meet you, Uncle Phil”.

Phil. Well, alright. That was alright. Riding on horses was alright. Being out here in the light of day was alright. 

And the car that Uncle Pete brought was… quite alright.

“Didn’t know you could ride?”, Gabe said as he drove them back.

Flip was eating one of Al’s wife’s pies. “They are nice people. What have you gotten them into?”

Gabe shrugged. “Nothing. Pete will gut the car, melt down what is too hot, it’ll be fine.”

“What happened to the burn bag.”, Flip asked, still chewing.

“We burnt it. Last night.”

“What? I don’t remember-“

“I’m not surprised. You really tore into those beers…”

Flip frowned. “Beers…?” But now that Gabe was saying it, he did remember. He had found that the back seat was stuffed full of alcohol, and decided to have some.

Gabe shrugged. “I could have stopped you, but honestly I thought it’d be kind of funny watching you let loose for a change… and you weren’t going to drive, so I just let it happen.”

“I remember dumping the body bags. I remember the sky was purple… a fire… no… no… wait… oh…”

“Yeah, after we were done, you came on a little strong…”

Flip groaned, mortified. 

“Relax. It was fine.”, Gabe said and kept his eyes firmly on the road.

“What exactly did I say?”

“Honestly, I don’t remember… it was fine…”

Gabe did remember.

“So that’s it?”

Gabe had driven Flip back to his house, and was waiting for him to get out of the car and walk right back into his house… as if nothing had happened. “Is there anything else you require?”

Flip sighed. “Am I in your service now?”

Gabe just grinned.

“Do I owe you a favour now? Like Uncle Pete?”

But the gingerhaired’s face lost the grin, and one of his hands came up and gently cupped Flip’s face.

“No. Not like Uncle Pete. Not at all…”

Their kiss was… sweet. 

Surprisingly sweet. All they had ever done was aggressive, strange, sometime downright antagonistic sex. Gabe used a kind of hard military tone with Flip when he realised what it did to the man. Flip sometimes pretended to arrest Gabe, then fuck him into making nonsensical confessions. But over time, that had stopped. And Gabe had pulled back more and more, first he wasn’t fucking Flip anymore, then he didn’t even touch him. Just directions, still harsh and still very effective.

But cold. And then, he had completely left Flip’s life.

But that was not the whole story of course. Flip had brought this on to himself. He’d been… ashamed of Gabe.  
“I’m sorry… I should have been…”

“Shh… don’t say anything you don’t mean. It’s alright…”

Fuck, Gabe’s voice was so sad now… so small…

“You tried. You even got a job at the service station, you were fine with it, you tried, and I never gave you a chance.”

“Flip…”

“I don’t want to owe you a fucking favour, alright? I want to be with you. There’s no one like you. No one can replace you. I tried. I fucking tried!”

“Hey…” 

Gabe’s fingers felt good through Flip’s hair. Soothing. But he didn't feel like he deserved that. “I really… appreciate what you did for me..”, he said quietly, looking down.

“It was nice seeing you again, Flip.”, Gabe said just as quietly, still running his fingers through his dark hair. “Don’t worry. I won’t come asking for favours. You won’t have to see me again.”

Flip’s hand moved up, gripped Gabe’s wrist. Eyes still done, but the grip was… there was something almost desperate in it. Small, cold and lonely…  
“But you know you can always find me…”, Gabe purred. 

But Flip didn’t let go. Still didn’t look up. “I don’t want you to go.”

“Maybe it’s better just now. Cover our tracks more.”

“There are no damn tracks left.” 

Flip took a deep breath, and looked back up, looked straight into Gabe’s beautiful blue-green eyes. “Stay.”

They hadn’t done this before. Flip can’t remember how long ago it really is since the last time they did anything in his bed, but they never moved like this… slow… careful… gentle. 

It was gentle.

Gabe undressed him like he had missed him like hell. Which he had done. And Flip undressed Gabe like he was adoring him. Regretting all the times he hadn’t done. His large hand roamed across Gabe’s slender body, and Gabe’s clever fingers traced across Flip’s muscles. Their eyes, their lips, took turns going strong and passionate, and soft and affected… it was a little awkward, they ended up lying on the bed, just touching each other, but each feeling the other would get bored.

“I like this…”, Flip eventually stated.

“Me, too…”, Gabe admitted.

“Have you ever just… rubbed against someone?” Flip asked and pulled Gabe on top of him, rolling his hips, so they massaged both their cocks. He moaned, it felt so good. Gabe moaned, too, although he clearly had never done this before, and perhaps wasn’t quite as into it as Flip. “Do you want to fuck me?”, he asked eventually.

Gabe nodded. “If you… want to…”

Flip nodded and pulled open his nightstand drawer. Lube. Condoms. Gabe sighed.

“If you stick around… we could both get tested again…”, Flip slowly offered. He would love to not have to use barriers with Gabe anymore... And he wanted no one else. But would he?

The flicker in Gabe’s eyes was pure longing. “You really want to… get back together?”

“Get properly together. You and me. “, Flip confirmed.

“So you meant what you said last night then…”

“Wait, what did I sa- uh…”

Gabe had slicked up his fingers and was preparing Flip so well, the ravenhaired thought he might come from it alone. Or maybe it was the way Gabe looked at him… When he was done prepping Flip, and lining himself up against his heated entrance, Flip lifted his hand and moved Gabe’s chin so that he looked at him. “What did I say? Last night, Gabe, what did I say?”

Gabe moved his head, chased Flip’s fingers, sucked on them, while he slowly entered him. Flip threw his head back, closed his eyes. Gabe’s slow thrusts were almost agonising, almost a tease… almost too intense… Under his eyelids, Flip’s eyes got damp again. Something lonely inside him- but Gabe leaned down and whispered in his ear.

“Flip Zimmerman, I love you, too…”


End file.
